


Intricate Details

by shewearsglasses



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dominant Barbara, Dress Up, F/M, Getting Ready, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, Mild Costume Kink, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of blood-stained costumes, foaming mouths, and sultry kisses. Dick and Babs have a unique way of flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intricate Details

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first-ever written Dick/Babs fics. I revised it a bit, but that doesn't mean it's all that great. The writing isn't terrible, in my opinion, but the plot leaves something to be desired.

One hand held a firm grip on her fiery-red locks, as the other played with the brush. She swept her bangs to the side, before pulling said black brush through her tangled wet hair.

The mirror reflected a tired young woman, red hair: wet and twisted, green eyes scrunched in fatigue. She donned a deep blue dress that ended mid-thigh; the color matched that of the bloody costume draped over the shower-rod. She gave it a quick glance, as if just remembering that she needed to put it under warm water before the blood hardened. Her make-up was miniscule; just a smear of red lipstick, and a dusting of blush to her pale cheeks.

She pulled the brush through her hair once more, before grabbing the blow-dryer and plugging it in. The thing was so worn out that it needed five minutes to warm up, so she took the time to grab the spandex suit and hang it over her shoulder. "Dick!" She called, looking down the hall for the costume-owner. His groan came from one room over. "I'm putting this in the wash,” she said, before she tucking the outfit into said machine.

A toothbrush in hand, Dick came strolling into the bathroom looking particularly rapid with his peppermint toothpaste moustache. "How long until you're ready?" He asked with a quirk of the eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at the blue-tinted foam, shrugging, "Maybe ten minutes?"

He smirked, "Like this look, Babs?" He discarded the toothbrush in the sink, and dug his hands into her hips. She held back her smile, trying with all her might to freeze her look of apathy.

"Dick, no! We have to get to the restaurant at eight on the dot!"

"We've got time for a quickie," he smirked against her, marking her collarbone with a trail of minty-froth. His lips were clean, his nuzzling having smeared the toothpaste across her neck, and he used this to his advantage. He murmured softly against her jaw, trailing close-mouthed kisses up to her lips. He kissed softly at the corner of her mouth, smirking when she closed her eyes and leaned into his warmth. When he pulled back to stare at her affectionately, Barbara blinked and shrugged him off. She sighed, wiping the residue from her neck with a barely-there grin.

She stepped back into their shared bathroom, testing the side of the dryer for heat. Dick reached over her to wash out his mouth, when he grinned to show her his wet, but clean teeth, she rolled her eyes. He left the room, and even from one room away, she could hear the dramatic way he threw himself into the bed. There was the sound of the mattress bouncing under his weight, then a crash, and a groan. She almost laughed.

After a minute of fiddling with the dryer, she unplugged it and crossed into their bedroom. Dick was strewn carelessly across the floor, where he’d obviously fallen. She plugged it in to the wall outlet and stood in front of the mirror. She flicked the switch and was satisfied enough that she actually began to put the dryer to use.

Dick moaned into the carpet, flipping over to watch her out of the corner of his eye. Dick ran his fingers through his deep black hair, pausing to blow a stray lock from his eyes. "Babs!" He groaned as she dipped her hair to get better access to her roots. She mumbled some sort of insult, before flipping him a nasty hand gesture. He laughed quietly, sitting up and moving onto the bed. He attempted to smooth out his suit.

Barbara’s costume was folded over the foot of the bed, the yellow symbol blazon and bright against the black of the bed-sheets. He rolled his eyes at her almost obsessive neatness, then moved the sleeve to be slightly ruffled. Her eyes shot around to glare at him, and he laughed again. The hair-dryer shut off with a buzzing that rang in their ears, before dropping off into silence.

She smiled at her appearance, giving herself a nod of approval, before turning to beam at her boyfriend. "Ready?" She asked, her smile turning sultry when his smirk met her blue eyes. She swayed her hips back and forth as she stalked towards him, and he reveled in the motion, following her movements with a seductive grin.

He placed both hands on her hips, allowed his back to meet the bed as she shoved him down, her black-painted fingernails standing out against his white dress-shirt. He allowed her to trial her wet lips up his collar, before pausing at the corner of his eye. She let out a burning moan before collapsing against his lips. The kiss was less passion, more aggression, but Dick didn’t seem to mind. She bit his lower lip with a dominance she knew the former-Boy Wonder enjoyed.

The kiss ended abruptly, both tugging themselves apart rather reluctantly. Barbara glanced at his watch, noticing the time and humming in displeasure, "Dick!" She huffed, pulling him along by their tangled fingers.

He rolled his eyes, a smirk reforming on his kiss-bruised lips. "We'll continue this later," he said, whispering it into her ear as she grabbed the keys from the table.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep," she purred back, lips brushing against his as she turned to look at him. He nodded. His eyes told the story of a night without sleep. A night spent not on the streets as per usual, but in between the linen bed-sheets.

Dick grinned seductively, "I don't plan on it." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'll notice, I changed Barbara's eyes from green to blue in this. That was a purposeful change. In the comics, her eyes often switch colors, so I put that in. I like the concept of her eyes switching colors throughout the work.


End file.
